


《依法标记》ABO 陆A曹O pwp

by 3yuan



Category: P風暴 | P Storm (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3yuan/pseuds/3yuan





	《依法标记》ABO 陆A曹O pwp

Abo豪华房车 r18慎点

【一】  
“陆sir，出事了！”

陆志廉看着眼前慌得六神无主的属下，低声安抚道:“怎么了？慢慢说。”

那人咽了咽口水，一颗心才勉强平定下来，走近了说道:“是曹元元。今天的抓捕有些仓促，ICAC和律政司的交接手续没办好，我们想着先关在ICAC，等文件下来，再正式移交律政司。可是刚刚负责关押的人跟我说，曹元元他——”

陆志廉似乎从下属那紧张和羞耻的神态中窥得了下文，当下站起身:“他怎么了？”

“他发情了。”

果然。

陆志廉伸手把风衣外套取下来裹在身上，急匆匆地往外走。

他有责任，陆志廉自己很清楚。

他把曹元元从海里拽出来的时候，生怕对方再搞出什么幺蛾子来，于是刻意散发了一些信息素，把曹元元困住。本来还在挣扎的曹元元，在嗅到那混着点青草味的沉木香气后，渐渐安静下来，抱着腿坐在船上不说话。

被带走的时候，曹元元脸色苍白，但脖子和耳后却泛起潮红，当下就让陆志廉暗道糟糕。

平时的信息素压制顶多带来一些镇定的效果，但如果Omega临近生理发情期，且距离上一次注射抑制剂过久，就很容易被迫发情。

没想到真的出事了。

陆志廉刚赶到看守所门外，就闻到一股薄荷味道，不呛鼻，反而带了一点酸甜，陆志廉觉得那是柠檬清香。他推门而入，里面几个职员都站起来，陆志廉大多都认识，全是beta。

看来看守人员已经临时换掉一批，陆志廉暗暗松了一口气，沉声问:“怎么样了？”

在场有个医生，推了推眼睛，摇摇头:“不太好。我们发现的时候他已经进入A3段发情期了，现在注射抑制剂，对身体伤害很大。”

陆志廉点头:“按照法律，在押omega人员已经进入A2以后的发情期的，不能注射抑制剂。一般是有伴侣的传唤伴侣过来，没有伴侣的，由本人选择对象，征求对方同意后，可以传唤。”

说到这里，陆志廉顿了顿，在场的其他人脸上露出为难的表情，观察着他的神色，小心翼翼地说:“陆sir，我们刚刚问过了曹元元本人的意见...”

“他说了需求对象吗？”

“他说，”说话的年轻人面红耳赤，无措地揪着制服上的纽扣，小声说，“他要陆sir。”

陆志廉沉默了。

【二】  
陆志廉站在走廊上，靠着门吸了一根烟。

有个跟他相熟的同事拍拍他的肩膀，望着他晦暗不明的神色，忍不住开口劝道:“陆sir，拒绝算了，跟你也没什么关系，这是你的权利。”

陆志廉很小幅度地摇摇头，用右手指关节扣了扣墙壁，烟灰簌簌抖落:“我没请示就擅自用了信息素压制逮捕，我有责任。”

“这也不怪你，谁知道他发情期这么近啊？”

“好了。”陆志廉勾了勾唇角，把烟头摁在门上拧灭了，又伸手把门上的灰黑色印迹用力拂去，搓了搓指尖，“我进去了。”

看守所的房间面积都不大，且大多不朝阳，也没有窗户，十分逼仄。陆志廉一眼就看到了在床脚缩成一团的曹元元。

男人身上的灰色囚服已经被拽得皱巴巴的，上面几颗纽扣没扣，半个肩膀和大片胸膛裸露出来，暴露在空气里。他面色潮红，嘴唇像充血一般鲜艳，衬着他白皙的皮肤，更加显眼。

他满头是汗，额发凌乱地黏在饱满的额头上，细密的汗珠顺着那尖下巴滴落下来，啪嗒一声落在地上。听到动静，他那充满雾气的黑眸才望过来，好一会儿才咬牙说了句:“陆志廉....”

陆志廉看了眼他的状态，估计是已经到B2阶段了。这个阶段曹元元还能保持清醒已经很不容易，他稍微安心了些，走上前去，在床边坐下来，伸手去抱曹元元。

那人一落进怀里，薄荷味就把陆志廉淹没了。那味道很清新，但十分霸道，争先恐后地钻进他的鼻子里，让他呼吸也有些急促。

陆志廉是个优质alpha，奈何不甚解风情，清心寡欲，这么多年来，尽管有无数beta、omega向他示好，但他从未近距离接触过发情期的omega。

生理课上，老师反复强调，对待发情期的omega，一定要有足够的耐心和温柔，这是基本的尊重，更是伦理的需要，也是人文关怀的一部分。

因此陆志廉动作很轻，他从身后把曹元元圈在怀里，下巴抵在对方的肩膀上，偏过头用嘴唇触碰着曹元元的脸颊。那香软的触感让陆志廉身体发烫，他喘着粗气，不断把吻落在曹元元的后颈、肩膀、脊背，胳膊也越来越用力，两人胸膛紧紧贴着后背，几乎没有一点缝隙。

曹元元被满屋子的沉香味道熏得晕头转向，那富有侵略性的alpha信息素让处于发情期的他无法抵抗，生理的本能让他靠近和依赖身边唯一的alpha。他觉得浑身燥热，喉咙很干，想说什么，张了半天嘴却一个音节都发不出来。

曹元元觉得自己快要窒息了，下身已经湿成一片。他能感觉到，自己的后穴里不断酝酿和涌出水来，身体在为被进入做着准备。他很慌，双手胡乱地在旁边挥了几下，却被陆志廉一把抓住了手，与他十指紧扣。

陆志廉握紧了他的手，另一只手从裤子里探进去，刚碰到曹元元硬挺的下身，就被曹元元握住了手腕。对方偏着头，有气无力地说着:“别在这里...”

陆志廉顺着他的目光看向房间的右上角，那里赫然装着一个黑色的监控探头。陆志廉明白他的意思，皱起眉说着:“我没办法带你离开，这不符合规定。”说罢又要去碰曹元元。

曹元元用尽力气推开他，一个踉跄摔倒在地上。陆志廉去扶他，他抬起头，眼眶通红，眼神里充满了哀求，声音颤抖:“陆sir，求你...”

陆志廉心跳如雷。明明只是一句“陆sir”，却带了几分暧昧缱绻的味道。嚣张跋扈的小少爷，如今狼狈地祈求自己，那张好看的脸上浮现出绝望的神色，让陆志廉心软了。

他叹口气，脱下风衣，把曹元元整个裹住，托着屁股把人抱起来。

【三】  
曹元元赤裸着半躺在床上，偏头去看洗了澡从浴室走出来陆志廉。

二十分钟前，这个男人抱着他出了看守所，被拦下后，斩钉截铁地说了一句:“今天曹元元我必须带走，出了任何差错我陆志廉负全责。”

就这样，以陆志廉的政治生涯为筹码，他们顺利地离开了。

其实除去由于立场不同带来的欺骗和背叛，陆志廉对他真的不错。

在监狱里也是，陆志廉知道他是omega，处处照顾他。有时候他不想劳动，就会佯装很累的样子弯着腰喘口气，陆志廉就会主动过来帮他做掉。有个胆大包天的新人alpha，趁着他落单想强制标记他，被陆志廉揍了个半死，曹元元至今还记得暴怒的陆志廉，一拳拳打在那人身上时，阴冷的神情。

后来曹元元都害怕他打出人命来，连忙拉住他说“够了”，陆志廉松了手，转身就把他紧紧抱在怀里，力气大到曹元元觉得有点疼。

但他没说，就任由陆志廉抱着。

他当时就想，陆志廉是不是有点喜欢我呀。

回忆被打断，陆志廉俯身含住曹元元的嘴唇，舌头伸进去缠着对方的舌头，用舌尖在曹元元的嘴里一阵搜刮，用力从上颚处舔过，引得曹元元浑身战栗。

房间里薄荷味和沉香味交织，简直就是天然的助情剂，曹元元觉得自己像一只鱼，缺氧着在火上煎烤。情欲已经把他彻底点燃了，他几乎无法思考，下意识地扭动身体求欢。

陆志廉含着他的上嘴唇，那薄唇平时说过无数恶毒字眼，但意外地非常柔软。他反复吸吮着，竟觉得品出了一点甜味。

陆志廉粗砺的手掌从那细嫩的腰肢上一路抚下去，曹元元难耐地弓起身，正看见陆志廉一手握住他硬的发烫的阴茎。那蜜色的手掌，在他白皙的大腿中间滑动，给他造成了极强的视觉冲击。他勾着陆志廉的脖子，如同抓住救命稻草，大口大口喘着粗气。

陆志廉捏着他的阴茎从底部往顶端滑动，反复几次，微微用力，用大拇指从龟头处打着圈抚摸，曹元元早就不行了，此刻抖了抖就射出来。

尽管前面发泄了一次，但真正地想要omega度过发情期，还是要真正地被标记。陆志廉把他翻过去，轻轻摩挲着他后颈处的嫩肉，那薄薄的皮肤下，微微跳动着的，是曹元元的腺体。

“曹元元。”陆志廉俯下身，在他耳边轻声说，“现在反悔还来得及。”

陆志廉压下来的时候，两人身体几乎交叠，那火热硬挺的阴茎直直地戳在曹元元的大腿上，他无法思考，只想着让男人占有他，呻吟着说出一句:“来....”

于是，还没来得及反应，他的后颈就被尖牙咬开，属于alpha的信息素涌入腺体，控制了他的神经。曹元元瞳孔微微长大，只觉得自己浑身血液里都流淌着陆志廉的味道，让他更加臣服、乖顺、无法反抗。

曹元元努力晃动了一下下身，讨好地磨蹭着陆志廉的阴茎。下一秒，那粗大的硬物就这样贯穿了他的后穴，让他快活得忍不住叫出声:“啊啊——”

陆志廉只觉得自己被一个无比潮湿温暖的地方紧紧包裹，不断收缩着夹紧自己的昂扬。他拉起曹元元一条腿扛在肩膀上，抽出来又整根撞进入，这个姿势进入得更深，他的本性被完全激发了，只想把这个omega操成自己的专有物。

曹元元的脚踝很细，那对脚很白，指头浑圆，明显是养尊处优的小少爷的所有物。陆志廉抓着他的脚踝，偏头去啮咬他的小腿，下身发了狠往里推，把曹元元操得呻吟不断，甜腻的叫声惹得他更加上火。

“啊啊……唔...嗯……啊……”

呻吟声伴着交合时身体碰撞的“啪啪声”和粘稠的水声，房间里温度直线升高，不知多少个大力冲撞后，曹元元被操射了，后穴一阵紧缩，紧咬着陆志廉那肿胀的阴茎。

陆志廉红了眼，盯着曹元元高潮时兴奋得蜷起的脚趾，舔了一下他的脚心，随即感觉到自己的下身被夹得更紧，简直要把他夹断。

曹元元小腹上全是白浊，他喘着气平复了一会儿，下意识地伸手抚上陆志廉的脸，手指在那温暖的嘴唇上来回摩挲。陆志廉捉了他的手亲了一口他的手指，把曹元元上半身拉起来，两人交合着坐在一起。

曹元元这一下整个被他环住，退无可退，双腿只能顺势缠住陆志廉精壮的腰。他们面对面坐着，曹元元体内还含着陆志廉的东西，那硬物直挺挺地戳在他肠壁里，在这个姿势下，仿佛要顶破他的小腹。

陆志廉托着他的腰身，下身往上耸动，频率很快，时浅时深。曹元元的呻吟带了点哭腔，仰着脸被动地承受。星星点点的吻落在他的脸侧、鼻尖、嘴唇、锁骨，最后男人把脸埋进他的颈窝，深呼吸感受着他的气味，用力在他脖子上嘬出痕迹。

陆志廉连亲带咬，却一直觉得接触还不够似的，吸吮着曹元元身上每一寸肌肤。他的手从曹元元的脖子上摸索下去，顺着尾椎骨，一直摸到两人交合的地方。

那里湿淋淋一片，他伸出手指在后穴里捅了捅，又把满手的白浊抹在曹元元的臀部。曹元元处在发情期，每一次情欲都来得很快，刚发泄完，被他抱着插了几下，前面又颤巍巍立起来。

陆志廉明显感觉到，曹元元体内温度更高了，而且更加潮湿柔软，他清楚最失控的阶段就要来了。曹元元的理智会间歇性丧失，完全被本能操控。于是他趁着曹元元眼神里还有一丝清明，低声问道:“需要我彻底标记吗？”

曹元元听了这话，身体一僵。他不说话，陆志廉也不催，只是安抚地摸着他的后背，温柔地揉捏着他饱满的臀肉，等待他的答案。

Omega一旦被彻底标记，就再也离不开自己的alpha，这是两个人都心知肚明的事情。omega从此与自己的alpha心意互通，alpha的情绪将时刻影响他，意志将时刻操纵他。唯一摆脱的办法是摘除腺体，但从此失去性别，失去爱与被爱的能力，且对身体伤害极大。alpha却可以不受影响地彻底标记多个omega，这就是世界最不公平的地方。

只要曹元元说“不”，那陆志廉就会尽职尽责、规规矩矩地帮助他完成发情期，即使曹元元中途因为发情不受控制地敞开生殖腔，他也不会进入——这是他能够给出的承诺。

其实陆志廉不觉得曹元元会同意彻底标记。他问这句话，本质上不是在征求曹元元的意见，而是在他失去理智前，给他的变相承诺——我不会彻底标记你，你可以放心——这才是他想要发出的讯号。

曹元元沉默了许久，陆志廉只当他沉溺情欲，正打算直接开口保证，却感觉到肩头一热，有滚烫的液体滴落在他的身体上。

曹元元哭了。

【四】  
陆志廉没料到他这个反应，顿时有些慌，把人微微推开些，才看到曹元元满脸泪痕，大滴大滴的泪珠像断了线的珍珠不断落下来，那双眼睛湿润悲伤。

他想帮曹元元擦眼泪，却被曹元元伸手捂住了眼睛:“别看我。”

陆志廉没动，由着曹元元剥夺视线。他轻声问道:“怎么了？”

曹元元没理他，只是一直哭。陆志廉以为他担心标记的事情，解释道:“你放心，我不会彻底标记你的。”

“陆志廉，你真的是个混蛋。”曹元元哑着嗓子，边抽泣边说道，“你为什么要骗我？”

陆志廉嘴唇动了动，最终还是保持了沉默。

“你明明什么都知道...”

“明明看的一清二楚，知道我对你什么心思，还不保持距离，一点点地把希望递给我。”  
“明明对我也有动心，可就是不愿意承认，不愿意说出来，直到我被抓走，你也假装若无其事。”

“如果我这次没有正好被迫发情，你是不是就会什么都不管，假装从来没有遇到我，继续在你的ICAC扮演那个正义无情的调查主任？”

“你就这么甩手走了，把我丢在原地。”

“现在你还能镇定自若地过来，完成你的依法标记，你真不是东西...”

那呜咽和哭泣每一下都重击在陆志廉的心脏上，他的心脏跳得又重又快，似乎要从喉咙里钻出来。他把曹元元的手抓下来，一手去捏对方的下巴。

曹元元这几天瘦了很多，下巴尖尖的，显得眼睛更大更黑。他脸上全是泪，整张脸都潮潮的，此刻正抿着嘴委屈又倔强地注视着陆志廉。

陆志廉靠近了些，亲了亲他的脸，把那又咸又苦的泪含在嘴里，心里一片酸涩。他开口时，速度很慢，但每个字都说得很清楚。

“我进ICAC以来升职很快，上司很赏识我，因为我这个人做事非常谨慎。”

“ICAC这种地方，做错一点小事都有可能导致整个任务前功尽弃。我们的对手有钱、有权、有势，一个比一个狡猾。”

“所以我从来不允许自己出错，无论是多小的错误。”

“这次任务之前，我就看过了监狱里所有人的资料，尤其是你的。你的事情，我前前后后看过数十次，我本身记性就极好，这么以来，每一个细节我都刻在了脑海里。”

曹元元渐渐止住了泪，但他不明白陆志廉为什么跟他说这些，只是沉默着听下去。

“曹元元，”陆志廉声音非常轻，但搂在omega腰上的小臂却收得很紧，“你觉得，我会不记得你的发情期吗？”

曹元元顿时瞪大了眼睛，他张了张嘴，喃喃道:“你是说、是说....”

“我是故意的。”

陆志廉又去含他的上嘴唇，含含糊糊地说着，但他知道曹元元听得真切。

“当时在船上，我散发信息素，是故意的——我算好了日子。”

“我赌赢了。”

【五】  
最凶猛的发情阶段始来，曹元元已经无法控制自己的想法和行为。他只是用力攀着眼前强壮的alpha，全身心托付给了他。

床单已经一片狼藉，大半边都凌乱地卷起来，津液把布料搞得又潮又黏。

陆志廉没时间去换床单，这个时间点他绝对不能放开曹元元，否则omega失去他信息素的安抚，可能会产生极大的焦虑。

他把曹元元抱起来，下了床。落地窗前铺了一大块波斯毛毯，价格昂贵，且很难打理，平时他用起来很爱惜。但陆志廉此刻顾不得那么多，床上太脏，地板太凉，这里是最好的选择。

他把曹元元放下来，对方后穴里流出的精液混着淫水立刻把暗红色的毛毯沾上一大片污渍，偏偏曹元元还毫无察觉，只是难耐地曲起双腿，大敞着私处，一手去抚慰自己的阴茎。

陆志廉刚站过来，曹元元就急不可耐地膝行到他面前，握着那散发着浓郁信息素的硬物往嘴里放。

他动作很急，也没有经验，只是一股脑地张开嘴吞进去。陆志廉被他的牙齿磕到，实际上有几分痛意，但他没生气，只是揉了揉曹元元的头顶，说道:“慢慢来。”

曹元元被那沉木香味的信息素击中，只觉得对眼前这根硬挺产生了巨大的渴望。在临时标记后，他已经从生理上开始臣服于陆志廉，何况发情期正值高潮，他理智都没有，何谈尊严。

陆志廉的阴茎已经勃起，足足有二十厘米左右，而且那根阳物已经充血，遍布的青筋突出出来，显得有些可怖。他摁着曹元元的脑袋，在对方柔软的口腔里顶了一会儿，但对方完全吞不进去，极力长大嘴巴也不过吃进三分之一。虽然被吸吮顶端时陆志廉感到了巨大的快感，但低头看见曹元元的嘴唇已经磨得通红，未免有些心疼，便抽出身来。

他一离开，曹元元就慌乱地抱紧他，唯恐他走掉。陆志廉俯下身，仔仔细细地亲吻着他的嘴唇，觉得自己仿佛含了一颗柠檬味果冻，不禁想笑。

陆志廉用大拇指抚掉他嘴唇上亮晶晶的唾液，温柔地说:“别急，都给你。”

陆志廉把曹元元转过去，让他面对着墙壁，紧贴着跪下来。他分开曹元元跪着的两条腿，空出一些距离，自己也跟着在身后也跪下来。

陆志廉的小腿挤在曹元元的双腿空隙之间，双手固定住他的腰肢，缓慢而坚定地把自己庞大的硬根推进去。

这个姿势让他进入到了前所未有的深度，深到最该处于索求状态的曹元元，都下意识地想逃。但他前胸贴着墙壁，腰被掐住，双腿也被陆志廉的腿分来，完全没办法合拢。

陆志廉一只手摸到他胸前，去揉搓他的乳头，激得曹元元微微颤抖，乳头逐渐变硬，挺着胸膛去迎合他的手掌。

陆志廉侧着头和他接吻，下身却像野兽一般，刺穿他的身体。那阳物到了他体内，更加嚣张，比之前还要肿胀些，尽管之前曹元元的后穴已经适应了他的尺寸，此时也被塞得满满当当，一丝空隙也没有，几乎要撕裂。

陆志廉用着九浅一深的节奏，凶狠地在他后穴里肆虐，每一下都精准地戳在他肠壁上，且每次顶的位置都不同，打着圈儿顶弄。突然，呻吟中的曹元元被操得连叫了好几声，前面也射出来。陆志廉知道那是他的敏感点，于是不及他反应，一下下都撞在那里，粗大有力的龟头毫不留情地摩擦着那里，让曹元元哭出声。

“啊啊……呜呜……啊、啊、啊……哈……”

曹元元被这样操射了两次，身后的人还没有放过他的意思。已经软趴趴的下身垂下来，射出的白浊流下来，一滴滴落在那名贵的地毯上。长时间的做爱让他早已体力不支，跪着的双腿发颤发软，只撑不住他的身体，只能向后坐下去。

但身后正是害他发疯的那根阳物，他一坐，几乎全身的重量都压在陆志廉身上，让那凶器进得更深，陆志廉饱满肿胀的囊袋，都挤了进去，让曹元元瞬间失神，后穴紧缩。与此同时，一个更加隐秘火热的空间向陆志廉打开了。

陆志廉知道那是生殖腔，这是怀里的omega向他完全坦露自我了。尽管知道此刻的曹元元什么也听不进去，他还是亲了亲曹元元的肩膀，沉声说:“宝贝儿，我进去了。”

陆志廉亲吻着曹元元的脊背，把自己的顶端推进了那个紧致的甬道，在进入的那一刻，他难得的，眼眶有些湿润。

他想起了很多事。想起曹元元冲着他做鬼脸，想起曹元元打架时横踢过去的修长有力的腿，想起曹元元喝醉酒靠在他肩膀上小声啜泣，想起曹元元替他挨过黄老邪一拳头，脸肿了好几天，想起曹元元差点被别人强制标记时，自己那陡然生出的滔天怒意...每一帧画面都清晰而鲜活，每一个片段里，都有曹元元的脸。

曹元元曹元元曹元元.......

那个他心心念念的曹元元，如今为他敞开了生殖腔。

陆志廉就着这个姿势困住曹元元，吮吸啃咬着他能触碰到的每一处，那白皙的身体上，遍布着新鲜的吻痕，标志着，这个omega属于他，属于他陆志廉一个人。

陆志廉一刻不停地抽插着，曹元元的后穴里流出的水早就把他的大腿弄湿了，他每操一下，身体就合着水声碰出清脆的声音；他每撞一次，曹元元都会哑着嗓子，发出呜咽与呻吟。

终于，陆志廉觉得自己快要释放了，他的阴茎瞬间变粗变长，在曹元元的体内，如同一棵树，肆意生长，充血膨胀。他略微粗鲁地把人按在怀里，那硬物顶端涨大，向两边展开，牢牢地卡在生殖腔里，几乎是同时，腔体微微收紧，包裹住了他的阴茎。

成结了。

陆志廉在曹元元体内成结了，他彻底标记了曹元元。

成结的过程长达十几分钟，曹元元像是从水里捞出来的，浑身都是汗水。他失神而安静地坐在陆志廉怀里，偏着头和他舌吻。

他属于陆志廉了。

这个认知让他心头酸涩而甜蜜，曹元元又忍不住哭了。

两个小时前，陆志廉看着他的眼睛，目光坚定温柔，告诉他，自己是故意的。陆志廉故意在他临近发情期的时候散发信息素，引起他被迫发情，然后占有他。陆志廉等着他的答案，于是曹元元抱紧他，轻声说:“陆志廉，让我给你生个孩子吧。”

他给出了答案，他允许陆志廉彻底标记了自己。

而当时的陆志廉，抿着嘴闭着眼睛抱紧他，声音却有些颤抖:“好。”

【六】  
由于违反规定，未经批示彻底标记了在押嫌疑人，陆志廉背了个处分。但很快一个令ICAC更苦恼的事情发生了——曹元元怀孕了。

Omega发情期的受孕率极高，基本上是已经确定的事情，只是之前高层们还抱着一丝侥幸心理。如今中标，法院只好按照法律规定，给曹元元判了两年缓刑。

陆志廉把女儿带大，等着曹元元出狱。

他一辈子，只标记了曹元元一个omega。


End file.
